Always By Your Side
by Aurareader
Summary: Cancelled. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_My first fanfic, so go easy on me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><em>"Pokemon talking"<em>if in different perspective

"**Pokémon thoughts"** if in different perspective

If in a Pokémon perspective, then it's not needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omniscient POV<strong>_

Our adventure starts in Nuvema Town where Brendan Withe's journey is yet to begin as a trainer and coordinator. Close friend, Winter Bama will be joining him not only as a coordinator, but for personal reasons…. But little do they know that someone important will be joining them on their adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan POV<strong>_

I woke up not only to the sound of an alarm, but the harsh rays of sunlight. My name is Brendan Withe and it's my 16th birthday and the day my journey begins.

"_Today is the day_," I thought while dressing. Of course I went with my outfit of a black jacket with a white shirt, my black and white gloves, each fitting on the other hand respectively, black pants, my black and white belt, and black and white shoes. And of course my signature white headband with a black pokeball in the middle to match my curved upwards spiky black hair, with white highlights. Now I didn't get these highlights from cosmetics, but naturally.

As I come down the stairs, I can smell the breakfast my mom made. She was handy in the kitchen, so she taught me to prepare for the journey. I walked to the kitchen to see sunny-side up eggs (No, they're not poke eggs) with turkey bacon and two slices of whole-wheat toast. As I'm eating my mom spoke to me.

"So today's the day… My little baby is growing up," she said this with difficulty as she is trying to restrain her crying.

"Mom, it will be okay. I'm still your son and I promise I would visit as soon my Pokémon learns Fly or Teleport."

"Okay," she replied gloomily.

"Dad's going to be here right?" I asked her.

"Of course, but he had to pick up a few things for the family tradition and your aura-reading skills."

First of all, I have been known to read aura of Pokémon and people. But when I turned 15 last year, I was able to talk to Pokémon verbally and telepathically.

"YES!" I shouted to no one particular. It's been a year since I last saw him, since he was always traveling to different regions to train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

I woke up just before I heard a shout of joy from the Withe's residence. I just can't wait to start my journey with honest, smart, caring, and handsome Brendan. I mean he saved me from wild Pokémon when I was 11 and protected me from bullies when I was 12. He comforted me though my first break-up when I was 14. Now, I'm 15, which I just turned yesterday.

I sighed again and clutch my heart. "_Why can't I just tell him?" _I thought. Oh well. I stoke my black hair while putting the flaming red part of into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror to see my fair pale skin and navy blue eyes, while holding up a picture of Brendan with his deep amber brown eyes, fair tan skin, and muscular too.. He was enough to start my day off.

I begin dressing into a white jacket with a red shirt underneath. Also, I wore black shorts with a white belt and red and black running shoes. I put on my black bandanna with a red pokeball, _"The one he gave me for my birthday yesterday,"_ I thought.

I hurried downstairs to find my mom with breakfast ready for me. I quickly ate my scrambled eggs with toast, as I didn't want to be late to choose my Pokémon.

"So Winter, when are you going to tell him?" my mother asked.

"During the journey, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me," I replied with sadness.

"Oh honey, don't feel bad," she said as she hugged me, "Today's the day you'll choose your Pokémon and your father has a surprise for you when you get back home."

"Okay!" I chirped with happiness gleaming from everywhere.

I got my bag and went down to Prof. Juniper's lab. Along the way I saw Brendan and blushed lightly. But I got over it and walked with him.

"So are you excited?" I questioned him.

He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "I am, but I need to keep a cool head." He opened his eyes and resumes his usual walking position with arms at his side.

"So what are you going to do after we get our Pokémon?"

"I'm going home to see my dad, and then heading out with you to become top trainer and coordinator."

"Wow, I didn't know you were into Contests!"

"I like performing," he said with a sigh.

And on that note, we walked in silence until we reached the lab. There we were greeted by a warm smile from Prof. Juniper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

As we entered the lab, we saw three female starter Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh, they're all females!" Winter shouted with too much joy.

One of them was a green pokemon standing on two legs with a leaf for a tail. Her underside was a pale yellow. Also, a yellow streak ran through her tail, back, and eyebrows. It has a confident look in her eyes. I confirm her to be Snivy. Next, I saw Tepig, who was orange and black. But Winter was already fawning over her. Finally, I saw Oshawott, who has a white head and pale blue skin. She also had a shell on her stomach.

For some reason, I felt like Snivy was a good choice so I picked her.

"_Snivy, do you want to travel with me?" _ I asked her telepathically.

"_Sure, but if you hold me back, I'll destroy you!"_ She threatened. I sweat-dropped.

Winter chose Tepig and was grinning like she was about to explode.

"Now here are your Pokedexes and six pokeballs, one of them for your starter of course," Professor Juniper explained to us.

"Now what about me?" a mysterious, but familiar voice called out.


	2. Chapter 2: Poke Liberation?

**Brendan: _Since Aurareader isn't here, I'll think I start us off._**

"Volcarona, use Hurricane on Brendan!"

**Brendan:** _**Woaahh!**_

"Now that's better, Brendan would do the disclaimer?"

**"_Aurareader does not own Pokemon, but he own O.C's like me. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

I turned around to see a fair pale skin, brunette girl with a green bandanna on. I also saw that she was wearing sleeveless orange shirt on with a green fanny pack around her, black shorts, and orange and white shoes. She was known around the around the world, May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn, or better known by me my cousin. As she walked over to the Oshawott, I hugged her.

"May, it's so good to see you again!" I said to her, while letting go of my hug.

"I know! Hasn't it been a year since we last saw each other?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied while looking at a sad Winter. "Winter, are you okay?"

"Brendan, who is this?" she asked, a tic mark growing noticeably on her head.

"Oh, yeah, Winter this is May, my cousin from Hoenn,"I replied quickly before she can take out her anger on us.

"Oh, wait the May, the Princess of Hoenn?" she asked like everything's back to normal. May and I both sweat-dropped.

"Yep" I replied calmly, before May was swarmed with questions from Winter. I sighed.

"So May, what brings you to Unova?" I questioned her.

I was looking for a new region to explore and for contests," she answered calmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her with a sly grin.

"Ok, fine, but don't tell anyone! Curse you and your aura" she whispered to me urgently and angrily. I nod my head.

Prof. Juniper walked over to us. "Well, this is a nice family reunion, but May would like to take care of Oshawott during your journey with Winter and Brendan?"

"Sure!" she chirped giddily.

We all walked out after May received a new Pokedex and some pokeballs. We walked together, idly chatting about the upcoming journey until we walked to an intersection. May and I waved to Winter good-bye, for now, and went to my house. My mom and dad were there with a small box and a tri-incubator.

"Dad, it's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed, while giving my dad a hug. After I released the hug, he began to speak.

"I couldn't miss my only son's first journey! So, I see May found you in Prof. Juniper lab and I assume she got her first Unova Pokémon?"

"Yep!" she answered.

"First of all, how did May get here? Second, why are there a tri-incubator and a small box?" I questioned my parents.

"Well, we told May about the contests here, and she agreed to come with you to watch over you and Winter and to participate in the contests," my mom replied nonchalantly. I glared at my 17-year-old cousin, and then resume listening.

"And these two items are yours," my dad said revealing three Poke eggs and a new Xtranceiver. "Also, we got an Xtranceiver for May, too." He gave us our gifts and we registered each other and my parents.

I walked over to the eggs. One was almost completely white, except for the dark green on the top and the pink around the green. Another one was dark blue with black around the middle. The last one was dark purple with a circle of red beads around the front, like it's wearing a necklace.

"Thanks for the gifts," May and I said to my parents.

"You guys better head out before it gets dark out," my mom said while handing me a cooking set and

"Okay, see you later," I remarked, giving my parents a final hug.

"See you later, Aunt Cecelia and Uncle Gale," she added, while giving a hug to them, too.

We walked out the door and me up with Winter who was wearing a red Xtranceiver and carrying a double incubator. I could see one of the eggs were dark brown with a few pale yellow spots on them. The other one was white just like mine, except its green was lighter. We walked through Route 1 and all the way to Accumula Town and stayed at the local Poke Center.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning- May's POV<strong>_

We walked out from the Poke Center, all sleep deprived. I could have sworn some people were look at us like we were zombies. Anyway, I was excited by this journey: 1. I get to participate in contests. 2. I get to spend some family time with Brendan. 3. Ash is here in Unova. But there are two downsides to this: I will have to compete against Winter and Brendan in the contests and I don't know where Ash is.

I will beat them though. I brought my depressed Blaziken (who was depressed, ever since Ash left), my Glaceon, and my Skitty. For some reason, there was a group of people, who was called Team Plasma, surrounded by a captive audience.

"My name is Ghetsis and I come here representing Team Plasma. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," a man with green hair and in an elaborate cloak, said. There were murmurs and confused faces around us, as he spoke.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps us humans… only assumed that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? "He lectured. We again heard murmurs from the crowd, until somebody spoke.

"I can!" Brendan suddenly exclaimed. He went to the front of the crowd and begins to speak. "Pokémon are our friends. We may use them for battle, but it is only to train them, so they can get stronger. They bring smiles to our faces when we're down. They have emotions! Pokémon can tell us whether they hate us or not. Sure, there are bad trainers, but those people are a minority. The only real threat is the people who use them for evil." Suddenly, Brendan's pokeball opened and Snivy came out. She nodded her head at Brendan's short speech and went up to his shoulder.

"See, my own Pokémon agrees with me, even though I got her yesterday!"

"We'll see about that…" Ghetsis mumbled, and then he whispered something to five of the grunts. Their Woobats were somehow released and they began attacking Snivy.

"Snivy, noooo!" Brendan yelled, and he begins protecting Snivy from the Woobats. He groaned in pain as the Woobats kept attacking him with gust, until he fell. Winter and I quickly got him out of there along with Snivy, who's not even injured.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans," he continued like nothing happened. He stopped to glare at us. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" People again murmured, not shocked at what happened to Brendan.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my word here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis finished. The grunts picked up their flags and formed a turtle position around Ghetsis and left. People began talking amidst themselves about Pokémon liberation. Soon after that, Brendan was waking up. We can tell he needed medical attention, but this teen who had light green hair, a black cap, black and white shirt, grey pants with a chain, and green and black shoes came up to us.

"Your Pokémon are talking…." He said.

"Yeah, I hear it too." replied Brendan. That's strange because I didn't hear anything. Then something clicked back into my mind.

_Flashback_

"_Remember May, I can read people and Pokémon's aura. It's a dangerous, yet sometimes annoying thing to have, but still. Also, I know when people are lying, like you coming here just for contests."_

_End Flashback_

"You're completing the Pokedex, huh. So, you're going to be confining many Pokémon into those poke balls. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't stop wondering if they're really happy this way? Alright, Brendan I challenge you to a battle to hear your Snivy's voice again.

"_Bring It!"_ I could see Snivy was pumped up, and Brendan was laughing for no reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snivy's POV<strong>_

"_Today's my first battle, huh. Well, let's see how well my trainer is."_ I thought to myself.

"Come out Purrloin!" the opponent yelled out._"There's something wrong about him," _I thought before hearing a flashing sound. And before you know it, there was a purple cat out.

"This is going to be easy." purred the cat. I got irritated at this. I'm going to have to give it my best, I guess.

"Snivy, are ya ready?" I nod my head back at Brendan.

"Purrloin, use scratch!" The cat was faster than I expected and I would have been hit, if my trainer didn't yell out to me.

"Snivy, dodge!" I quickly sidestep.

"Now use vine whip to grab hold of Purrloin!" My two vines came out and grabbed Purrloin before she can get away.

"Throw him up into the air and use tackle on him." As soon as, I threw him up, I gave the cat a hard tackle. When he landed back down, he fainted.

"Well, you and your Snivy have good bonds, but will it last your journey?" With that, he left.

"_Snivy, you did a great job for your first battle,"_ I heard in my mind. I'm going to guess that that was my trainer talking to me using his aura.

"_Thank you."_ He smiled at me and rubbed my head before wincing in pain. His two other female friends got him and me to the Pokecenter before he can collapse. And with that I returned to my pokeball waiting for my next battle.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for what happened to Brendan. But I will need 3 O.C's, with appearances, for an upcoming contest. So, one pokemon for the appeal (be creative) and another one for the battle.<p>

**No Legendaries**

**No Strong**

**And the pokemon must be first evolution like Snivy**


	3. Chapter 3: An Appeal for Friends

** When I was wrting this, I was thinking what the * am I doing to Brendan! But anyways, I decided to go with it. Also,thanks to Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, Speedy-Fox-IV, and Itssupereffective for their O.C's. You guys rock! Check them out! Now onto the disclaimer; Winter will you do the honors?**

_Winter: Wait, where's Brendan? He's supposed to do it! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE BRENDAN IS RIGHT NOW! Aurareader does not own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight- Brendan's POV<strong>_

I got up before anyone noticed. They were all sleeping peacefully. I slipped out from the bedroom to come face –to-face with an Oshawott. As I looked more closely, I can see it was just a poster for a Pokémon Contest. I breathed a sigh of relief._ "Tomorrow, May, Winter, and I will sign up, but I need to get away," _I thought to myself. Anyway, getting out of the Pokecenter, I slipped out into the shadows of the night.

I started running quietly, keeping to the shadows of the night. _"I can't let anybody see me, not now."_ I kept running for about an hour, until I come to stop in front of a large pond, hidden by groves of trees. I just lay there, waiting for the worst to come. I took notice of my changes.

First of all, my eyes were no longer brown and round, but pointed with a curve and purple. My hair begins to stiffen up and become pointier, but upwards. It turned black as night. My hands begin to grow claws and black fur started growing. The only thing left to keep my sanity alive was the tuft of white fur on my arm.

A voice snickers inside my head. _"You just had to get hurt, huh."_ It laughed at my pain. I winced at my side-effects of my aura skills. Apparently, every time I get hurt, emotionally or physically, I change to what I am right now. The effects last for about an hour or so, but during that time, the voice takes over. I can't do anything to stop it, but watch in horror at the sights of what's it is doing.

"Just hurry up!" I roared. My speech patterns begin to jumble, before a new voice takes over. Its voice was malevolent, and deep._ "Temper, temper, Brendan… after all this time, you should know better than to put others first. Your kindness will lead you nowhere!"_ it snarled at me.

My eyes begin glowing purple and by now, I lost control. I can see one of my claws is scratching the other arm, but not like an itch. It was sharp as a knife. I yelled out in pain inside my head. Heading deeper into the woods, I can see myself sniffing in the air, for prey. I watched in horror as I see myself catching a Pidove and killing it for food. I try to look away in disgust, but found myself trapped by shadows. I see myself jumping from tree to tree, quickly getting to Accumula Town. I try to yell, but find my voice to be lost. I again watched in disgust and terror, as I see myself ransacking the town and scaring innocent bystanders...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

I woke up around 8 AM and see May sleeping, peacefully, and Brendan knocked out like a light. I turned on the T.V to see a news announcement about a mysterious creature attacking the town last night. After that, there was news about a Pokémon Contest at 3 PM, TODAY!

I got dressed in my usual attire and woke up May and Brendan to get them to register for the Contests. They woke up slowly, but at the sound of a contest they quickly got ready. As we all head down to register, we were interrupted by a voice calling for last-minute entries. We ran to the registration table and registered ourselves.

"Now that's taken care of, who wants breakfast?" May asked.

We all agreed to head down to the local diner and eat there. When we ordered our food, I stared in disbelief at how much May could eat. I seen Brendan eat before, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Winter, you can stop staring now. I know that it may seem impossible, but this is my cousin!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Well, you guys better practice for the contest. You need to think of a performance for the appeal round. Of course I'm going to be using my Skitty and my Oshawott." May told us with a smirk. "Apparently, my Blaziken is in no mood to battle or perform for some reason, so you guys might have a chance."

"See you guys at the contest!" Brendan yelled as he ran to the training field.

I left the group and went to a clearing near the Pokecenter and let out my Tepig. "Ok, Tepig, ya ready?"

"_Yeah"_

"Okay! Tepig, Use Attract over and over!" A giant suddenly appeared right in the middle of the field.

"Good job, Tepig!" My thoughts were scrambling around on what to do next. "I got it! Tepig use ember on the heart and tackle it up into the air." The flaming heart went up into the air, and at the last second, it exploded into a shower of pink, red, and orange sparks.

A slow clapping sound can be heard as the sparks disappeared. I turned around to see two teenage boys and a teenage girl. The girl was clapping slowly, like a dramatic entrance. The first boy had tan skin, a good build, and was around 5'8. He was wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans. He had hazel green eyes and spiked up black hair.

The girl had a fair pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a bluish-green tank top, a white sun hat, and a red skirt. I could barely see that she had brown hair under the hat. She had a black handbag and black three inch heels on, which made her, look like she was 5'7.

The other boy was around 5'7 and had tan skin. He had blue eyes and blue hair. He wore a two sleeve orange shirt with long cream sleeves coming out, an orange headband, and an open black jacket.

The girl smiled. "I'm Ashley Beamod. I'm guessing you're participating in the contest too, huh."

"Yep! My friends, Brendan and May are also going to be in it."

The guy with blue hair spoke. "The May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn! Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Karl Seeger." Karl reached out his hand and shook mine. I returned the handshake.

"Yeah, May Maple."

The person with hazel green eyes finally spoke. "I guess this is going to be a hard year for all the coordinators, huh. My name is Kai Anderson and I'm also going to be in the contest. In fact, all three of us are!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to practice some more." With that in mind I quickly ran off to another training location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV- Some minutes before the contest<strong>_

As May, Winter and I were in the waiting room when Winter introduced us to Karl, Ashley, and Kai. It turned out that they're entering too.

I sighed to myself after meeting the three._ "More competition… I love it!"_

It was 3 PM right now, so the contest would be starting. The MC came out and begins talking. "First of all, we have 12-year-old Ashley from Pallet Town!"

Ashley came out and sent out a pokeball. "Come on out, Psycho!" Psycho was actually an Abra.

"Psycho, use Shadow Ball, but don't release it!" A dark ball formed in Psycho's hands.

"Now, use Safeguard!" A green barrier surrounded the Abra and the Shadow Ball. "Release the Shadow Ball and quickly Teleport out of there!" Psycho released the Shadow Ball and teleported out of the spherical barrier. "Thunder Punch!" Abra's hand began to crackle as he hit the sphere and the Shadow Ball began to bounce around in there until they both exploded in the air.

"Teleport up to there!" Abra went up there to be showered with sparks. With the performance over, she left as the MC called for the 19-year-old, Karl.

A guy with blue hair came up onto the stage and called out his Pokémon. "Cyndaquil, it's your time to shine!"

"_Let's do this!_ I heard Cyndaquil say. "Cyndaquil, use Eruption!" A series of flames begin to grow on the field. "Use Extrasensory to move the flames around!" The flames begin to move until it resembles a giant, flaming Cyndaquil. The attack ended and they left.

"What a fantabulous performance! Next up is 16-year-old Brendan, from Nuvema Town!"

As I walked out to the field, my eyes were blinded by the bright lights. As they adjust, I can see the spectators, judges, and MC.

"Snivy, come on out!" I yelled out. _"You ready Snivy?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be!"_

"_Okay, well let's get this show on the road!"_

"Snivy, use Razor Leaf up into the air!" Leaves came out from Snivy and went upwards. "Snivy, jump and use Vine Whip on the leaves!" Snivy jumped and out from her back were two vines that stopped each leaf from spinning upwards, so they're falling now. "Snivy, spin!" Snivy spun around with the leaves, and gently landed with the leaves around her.

I smiled at Snivy and we both bowed to the audience. _"Snivy, great job!"_ I praised her telepathically.

We walked back into the waiting room, where May, Winter, and Kai are waiting anxiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

After watching three performances, I felt uneasy. But they called out my name. I walked out to the stage to be blinded by lights._"Might as well, give them a performance, they'll never forget."_

"Tepig, into the spotlight! Okay, Tepig use Attract repeatedly!" The Attracts continue building up until they formed into a giant heart. "Use Ember!" Tepig breathed some fire on the heart, lighting it up. "Now, jump through and Tackle it into the air." Tepig jumped though the heart and tackled it into the air, where it exploded into a shower of red, orange, and pink sparks. We left and returned to the waiting room where it was Kai's turn.

Kai walked out and called out his Pokémon, an Absol.

"Absol, use Double Team!" Multiple copies of Absol begin to appear. "Now, use Swords Dance!" The Absols begin to dance and glowed purple for a split second. "Now use Razor Wind and Pursuit!" The Absols begin to disappear by a fierce wind and the real Absol appeared in the air, landing gracefully.

After performing, they left to the waiting room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

It was my turn now. I walked to the stage to be blinded by lights and deafened by the cheering spectators.

"Oshawott, come on out!" My Unova starter Pokémon came out and looked around in confusion, but quickly regained her posture.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun up into the air!" the water was shot out from Oshawott's mouth and began to fall. "Oshawott, when it touches the ground use Ice Beam!" The water soon touched the ground, and was frozen solid. "Now, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott took off its shell and begin carving the ice. Several minutes later, it was in the shape of a heart on a pedestal and Oshawott was standing on it. We bowed and left. I thanked my Pokémon before returning it to the pokeball.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Minutes Later<strong>

The MC came out and was ready to announce the results. "All right, the four coordinators moving on are May Maple, Brendan Withe, Ashley Beamod, and …"

I knew I was safe when I saw my name on the screen along with Brendan and Ashley.

"… Karl Seeger!" Karl appeared on the screen, too. I was glad that I made it, but I felt sad for Winter and Kai.

"Now the battles for the contest!" I turned my head to the screen as the MC said that. In the distance I heard a faint sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I got several bumps on my head because Brendan has gone missing for the night. Oh well... Ashley Beamod came from Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, Kai Anderson came from Itssupereffective, and Karl Seeger came from Speedy-Fox-IV. Again, you guys rock!<strong>

**Check out their stories like Seeing is Believing by Yin-Yang Yo-Yo and The Betrayed Champion by Itssupereffective! Speedy hasn't wrote a story yet.**

**Also, sorry Itssupereffective for you not making the cut, but still more suprises are to come for OCs !**

_Winter: WHERE THE ARCEUS IS BRENDAN? YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE! *Loads shotgun_

**Bye! Oh Arceus! Volcarona help me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Battlemania

_**Well, I'm back with a new chapter and the new title of this story! Well anyways, it's time for one of my rants. In Pokémon White, the business people in Castelia City always walk, right. But when they walk to the middle there are no people there! Can anybody tell me what is up with that?Also, there's going to be a reference in there, but I won't spoil it. Onto the disclaimer!**_

_Snivy: Aurareader does not own Pokémon or any references from the movie, but O.C's like Brendan and Winter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

When I heard my name as one of the four participants to participate in the Battle Round, I was ecstatic. But later on, Winter's name didn't get called and I heard a faint sobbing in the background._ "Since the battle isn't on for several more minutes, I should go comfort her," _I thought. I went outside to find Winter sitting on a rock. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I went over and put my arm around her shoulder and spoke. "Winter, don't cry. This is just only the beginning. You just have to improve and take notes on your mistakes. And no matter what, I'll always be by your side, like the title says."

She laughed. I can tell she was blushing, but for what, I don't know. I don't read her like I do with other people because, well, she's my best friend. I really don't know what I would do without her. She wiped away her tears and looked at me. "Brendan, why do you like to help people out? Even if they been mean to you or got you hurt several times, like I did? You cheer people up, when you're down in the dumps and you make them smile in the time of their grimmest situations."

"And why did you break the fourth wall? Stay in character for the reader's enjoyment, please," she added in a whisper. She then turned to face the Poke Center and smiled awkwardly, like nothing ever happened.

I thought hard and long before I answered. "Winter, I just help them because I just do. They're human beings too. No one should feel bad for a simple mistake. I help them because nobody should get hurt, whether it's Pokémon or a human being. Even though trainers do hurt Pokémon in battle, we heal them at the nearest Poke Center or with medicine. I just do what I can to make everybody feel happy and not alone."

Winter and I walked back to the waiting room where all the other Coordinators were, even Kai. I then had an idea. "Winter," I called to her, "Why not have a battle with Kai after the contest is over. And if you lose and cry, you will have to actually take notes on your contest and battles."

"Fine, and if I lose and won't cry, you will to do one thing for me, anytime and anywhere. And If I win, you will have to do two things for me at anytime and anywhere."

"Okay and what are the tasks or things you have in mind?"

"You'll see," she replied with a smirk. We shook our hands on our agreement. Secretly, I was videotaping it with my Xtranceiver, so she won't deny anything. I went to Kai to talk him into battling and he seemed up for it. _"Well, I got Winter to feel better and set up a battle for her. Now, I just need to see my opponent."_ I grimaced at my own thoughts and hoped it won't be May.

The MC came up to the stage and begins to announce the competitors. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know that I was closing, and looked at at the screen. I was facing against May in the first round. I face-palmed myself and if I had a desk, I would probably face-desk too. I got my pokeball out and released Snivy from it. I kneel down, so we're eye level. "Snivy, this may be your hardest challenge so far. We're facing against a top-notch trainer, who probably has some experience with these types of battles. So bring your best A- game!"

Snivy replied in Pokémon language, which I can understand. _"I just hope her Pokémon isn't a softball. I need a challenge unlike that Cheshire Cat yesterday." _I sweat-dropped at Snivy's choice of words. The bell rung and it was time for my first contest battle. I stepped out onto the stage and called out Snivy. "Snivy, it's show time!"

I waited for May to call out her Pokémon. "You know, Brendan, just because we're family doesn't make it easier for you." I nodded my head at her statement. She got her pokeball and released it. "Skitty, come on out!" Out from the pokeball came a pink Pokémon with a pale yellow, almost white, face and belly, and a large pink tail with three yellow dots coming out.

The MC shouted "Let's Begin!" and the fight was on.

"Skitty, use Blizzard!" Ice and snow begin to come out from Skitty's mouth and begin to fire at Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge it and use Razor Vine Tackle!" It was a move we been practicing, but nonetheless a good move. Snivy jumped into the air, dodging the Blizzard attack, and used Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. The leaves were coming towards Skitty, but she couldn't move because of the vines from Snivy holding her in place. Snivy begin to use Tackle pulling her towards the leaves and Skitty and Skitty towards the leaves and Snivy. Snivy became encased in the leaves and it complimented her perfectly. The tackle was head-on and the extra momentum put in more damage.

Skitty and May's points were heavily damaged from the attack. Snivy was also tired from the amount of energy she poured into the attack. "Skitty use Assist and Blizzard!" Skitty hold up her paw which was glowing and Icy Wind came out and as soon as that happened she used Blizzard creating a no-miss attack. Snivy was struck head-on and was frozen. "Skitty, use Assist again!"

This time, it was Overheat and it melted the ice and damaged Snivy. The bell rung, signaling it was over. I didn't look at the screen. The MC's voice spoke.

"The winner is…"

"…"

"…"

"May Maple!" I looked at the screen to see that she won by just a sliver. I walked over to the other side of the field and shook my cousin's hand and hugged her.

"Good luck May! Winter and I will be rooting for you!" I walked over to the waiting room and found Winter there, waiting for me. She came and hugged me. I returned the embrace. "You were great Brendan! That was amazing with that combo move! You were just plain great."

We walked out of the locker room and found Kai in the bleachers waiting for us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

As we sat down, Kai spoke to us. "Where were you guys? You missed three and a half minutes of the battle." We pointed to the direction where we were last been and sat. I could see that Karl's Cyndaquil, Blaze, was tired from all of its combo moves, and Ashley's Cranidos, Hard Man, was tired too.

"Blaze, use Flame Claw!" A Shadow Claw with flames on it begins to head towards Hard Man. I knew this attack couldn't miss and it didn't. It was a critical hit. Ashley snapped her fingers as she yelled out a command.

"Hard Man use Earthquake, Thunder, and Flamethrower!" I watched in awe as the ground began shaking, lightning coming from all directions and flames going out and about. It was a natural disaster combo. Blaze couldn't do anything to dodge it and fell prey to it. The bell rung and both Pokémon were exhausted. The MC came up to the stage and announced the winner.

"The winner is…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ashley Beamod!"

A squeal can be heard from Ashley who shook Karl's hand as a sign of respect. The final battle was coming soon. I looked at Brendan who watching the whole thing with piqued curiosity. "Brendan, what are you staring at?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me. "I was thinking how well that attack was put together and how May should counter it." I looked at him and told him that May is going to do fine. Ashley and May came out and called out their Pokémon, Hard Man and Oshawott.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Minutes Later<strong>

It was the final minute. Oshawott managed to deflect Thunder using its Scalchop. And Cranidos was at a type disadvantage. "Oshawott, let's end this! Water Gun!"

"Hard Man, dodge it!" But it was too late the attack managed to hit Cranidos critically. Hard Man fell down with swirls in his eyes. The MC came out onto the field again and announced May the winner, and gave her the Accumula Ribbon. The Contest was over but my battle begins.

Karl, Brendan, Kai, Ashley, and I congratulated May on her win. All of us walked out of the Contest Hall and went to a small field. Brendan stood to the side in the middle as the referee. Kai called out his Pokémon, a green insect Pokémon with long scythe-like arms. I scanned him with my Pokedex and it turned out to be a Scyther.

"Tepig, come on out!" My starter Pokémon came out all pumped up and ready to battle. "Ladies first, Kai. Tepig, use Attract!" A series of hearts came out and surrounded Scyther until the circle got smaller and smaller until it affected him. Scyther had hearts in his eyes.

"Scyther, snap out of it and use Agility!" Scyther was immobilized by love and couldn't move, s I had to strike now.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Scyther was hit by the fire-type attack and caused a burn on it.

"Scyther use Foresight to see through the illusion." Scyther snapped back to his senses after Foresight, but he still winced in pain at the burn. "Use Razor Wind and Wing Attack!" At first it seemed that Razor Wind did nothing, but Wing Attack packed a punch.

"Use Ember again!" Scyther was again hit by Ember and Tepig was hit by the Razor Wind attack.

Both were exhausted. "Scyther, use Slash!"

"Tepig, use Tackle with Ember!" Both attacks collided at the same time and the Pokémon both fainted.

Brendan raised both his arms. "Tepig and Scyther are unable to battle. This results in a draw!"

I shook Kai's hand and thanked him for a good battle. Brendan came over and asked, "So what are the two events you want me to do?"

"Just wait and see, Brendan. Just wait and see."

We said good-bye to our trio of friends and went on the road to Striaton City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I'm going to say it was a fairly good chapter. Sorry to the authors if your O.C lost. Tomorrow, hopefully I will have thought of and typed an April Fool's Love Story. Well, review, eat, and sleep!<strong>_

_**With My Fellow Pokémon,**_

_**Aurareader**_


	5. Chapter 5: Adding To Friends & Family

_**It's time for the next chapter! So, let me hear you roar!**_

*silence, except for the occasional cricket chirp*

_**I think I'll go to the corner of woe… May please do the disclaimer. ":(**_

May: Aurareader does not own Pokémon, but he does need to put Ash in the story!

_**Later… I have CST's next week. The truth hurts. :'( **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

May, Brendan, and I were walking to Striaton City, via Route 2. It was peaceful and quiet, until we heard a large rumbling sound coming from somewhere.

"What was that?" I asked. May looked at us sheepishly as we heard her stomach again, this time, a little bit louder. Brendan and I sweat-dropped at the sound of it. We got back up.

Brendan wiped some dirt away and spoke. "Well, it's must be time for some dinner." _**(Remember, the contest was at 3, so it's dinnertime.) **_He got some cooking utensils out of his backpack, while Tepig started a fire. "Well, girls what will it be, ramen or stew?"

May and I both shouted, "Ramen!" Brendan nodded and got some water from Oshawott to boil for the noodles. Meanwhile, May let out all of her Pokémon. "Blaziken, Glaceon, and Skitty come on out!"

First was a tall and red Pokémon. She was mostly red, with a V-shaped face. She had white feathers on its head, which draped behind her back, until it reached the hips. She also had black talons for hands, each one having three sharp claws on it. On the bottom of her red feathery legs, were orange feathers rising, almost like a flame. However, I can see sadness in her eyes, instead of a burning passion. Next was a light-blue fox-like Pokémon. It was chilly just being around her. It, too, had a tint of sadness in her eyes. The last two Pokémon was her Skitty and Oshawott.

Brendan, having finished the Pokémon food, laid it out for all of our Pokémon, totaling six in total. The Pokémon began eating, enjoying the food and the new friends. However, Blaziken and Glaceon were not talking or eating at all. Brendan noticed this. "Winter, could you watch the soup for a while, so I can see what's wrong with May's Pokémon?" I nodded and Brendan went over to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

I went over to the tree where Glaceon and Blaziken were sitting by. Each had an item in their hands. Blaziken had a small twig, while Glaceon had a tuft of yellow fur; however it looked like she pulled it from a Pokémon.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" I questioned them, while crouching to meet them at eye-level.

"_We just miss the ones we want and love!" _Glaceon wailed as she began crying. Blaziken, too, had also begun crying.

"Oh, really? You might want to look closer behind you, Glaceon." I told her. She did and found a tuft of yellow fur, just like the one she had. She picked it up and squealed in delight. "It looks like your loved one came through here with his trainer. Now, will you please eat your dinner?" I pleaded. Glaceon took off faster than a Deoxys in its Speed Forme. Now, for Blaziken.

"Blaziken, I promise you that you will meet your 'special' Pokémon during this journey. I have a suspicion that he belongs to the same trainer with a Pikachu and your beloved Sceptile." I assured her.

Blaziken wiped away her tears and tensed as soon as I said Sceptile. "_How did you-" _

I knocked on my forehead. "I can read people and Pokémon's auras. Apparently, your love for him is fiercer than a legendary, and stronger than any Conkeldurr. It was so strong, that I got a clear visual of him."

Blaziken blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, don't worry, we all find our special someone. In fact, I have yet to look for mine. So why don't you eat your dinner and we'll find the mystery trainer soon." I helped her get back up and she went over to the Pokémon food and ate.

I went over to the fire, where the soup was finished. I ladled the soup carefully into the bowl and put the noodles in it, along with some herbs. I put all three bowls on the tree trunk we were using as a table. I waved to the bowls and said "Eat to your heart's content!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

As soon as I heard Brendan telling us to eat, I rushed over there and begin to dig in. As soon as I put the first spoonful into my mouth, it was just perfect. After several long months of not eating a good naturally-cooked meal in the Johto region, this was heaven. My friends - although I wouldn't call Harley a friend - and I failed at making a meal, we were forced to eat insta-meals. This was good, almost better than Brock's. But still, this was good compared to the disgusting insta-meals, where you just add water.

"Brendan, where did you learn how to cook and could I have some more?" I asked as I held out my bowl.

"The same way as Winter did, through the cooking channel. Although, Winter watched more about Coordinators, than I did." He answered while ladling some soup and noodles. I sweat-dropped at this answer.

"Um, why the cooking channel?" I questioned him as he handed my bowl back.

"I really don't know, maybe the auth-" As soon as he began to say "author" a dance made of fire begin to encircle him, leaving him blackened and crazed. Meanwhile, Winter and I promised to each other not to break the forth wall… that much.

After our dinner, we cleaned up and freshened up for bed. We slept through the night peacefully. Later that night, I heard a rustling sound and saw Brendan gone. _"He must have gone for a midnight walk…"_ I thought to myself, before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning (OuO)-Sun<strong>_

I woke up to the smell of food. I quickly got out of my sleeping bag and rushed to the tree stump, where sandwiches and stew were laid out like a feast. I quickly dug in, piling my plate with most of the sandwiches and my bowl with half of the stew. As I ate, I looked over to my Pokémon, happy to see Blaziken and Glaceon being social and eating more now.

As I turned around to my plate, I saw that my sandwiches were missing and in place of it, a cute puppy and a small grey bird.

The puppy had a small purple back and a light brown body. He had a red nose and a tan face. The bird Pokémon had a grey head and an almost white body. He had yellow eyes and black wings striped with one strip of grey. His beak and talons were pink, except that the claws had black and the beak had a spot of black too.

Winter and Brendan laughed at the sight of this and whipped out their Pokedex.

"Lillipup- the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees." Brendan's Pokedex explained.

"Pidove- the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands." Winter's Pokedex added.

I grew angry at Pidove and lunged at it. But before I can even touch a feather of the Pokémon, Lillipup Headbutt me. I fell and succumbed to a growing darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

"You guys are more trouble than you think. In fact, how about I'll make a deal with you." I told them. They listened intently as I spoke again.

"One of us," pointing to Winter and myself, "will capture one of you. In return, you will have to travel with us and train with us. However, if we lose to you in battle, I will give you one-year of Pokémon food." I continued. I can already tell that they were lost in thought of all that food. There was a small stream of drool running from the stump to the ground.

They nodded their head, as they agreed to this deal. "I'll go first. The Pokémon I'm choosing to battle is Lillipup!"

"_You better be ready!"_ Lillipup barked. "Oh man, it looks like I'm left with Pidove." Winter said.

"You know that a male Pidove evolves to a beautiful Unfezant!" I assured her. Winter's eyes gleamed with stars. I shook myself away from that as we go into our own separate battles.

Lillipup stood there ready to battle, as I took out my pokeball. "Snivy, assistance please." I shouted as I threw out my pokeball and Snivy came out.

She looked at Lillipup with a fierce determination, as she took a battle stance.

"Snivy use Vine Tackle!" Before you know it, she jumped into the air, got out her vines, wrapped them around Lillipup, and pulled him towards her as she used Tackle. The added momentum added more damage.

As soon as Lillipup got down to the ground, he begins digging underground. _"He's using the move Dig and I can't see him."_ I thought. And soon enough, he came out of the hole and attacked Snivy. His fangs began to flare up, as he heads towards Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge Fire Fang and use Vine Tornado!" Snivy gracefully dodged it, got out her vines again, and spin. The vines with the spinning hit Lillipup many times.

Lillipup got out of the way as soon as the last vine came and used Bite on the vine.

"_Ow! Get off of me!"_ Snivy exclaimed. She tried to get him off, but to no avail. His fangs begin to light up again, so I got to think of something quick. I snapped my fingers as an idea popped inside of my head.

"Snivy, use your vine to repeatedly slam Lillipup to the ground." Snivy slammed Lillipup into the ground until he let go. He begin wobble on his four feet, with one in the air. After a few seconds, he fell down.

"Pokeball, go!" I yelled out as I threw the ball. The ball hit Lillipup and opened up. There was a red light as it transferred Lillipup to the ball. It clicked once…

…

…twice…

…

…and finally a third time. I reached over there, thanking Snivy along the way and picked up the pokeball.

I raised the pokeball up into the air and shouted, "I caught a Lillipup!" Snivy jumped into the air with a smile, as I said that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's Battle POV<strong>_

I got out my pokeball. "Tepig, time to shine!" I shouted as I released my Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Tepig!" She shouted. I knew this Pidove was going to be a challenge.

"Tepig, use Attract!" Tepig winked her eye and hearts came out, surrounding Pidove. He was immediately confounded by the effects by the way he had hearts in his eyes.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" However, instead of a Tackle, she had flames all around her as she begins charging at Pidove. I scanned her with the Pokedex and found it was Flame Charge. Resuming to the battle, Tepig landed a critical hit on Pidove. Pidove got back up and begin flapping his wings. Air shurikens came out of the wind and was aiming for Tepig.

"Tepig, dodge before Air Cutter can get to you!" Tepig jumped left and right, but something knocked him down. As I looked carefully, it was Pidove using Quick Attack. After those two attacks, he resumed his lovey-dovey (no pun included) state.

"Tepig, use Flame Tackle!" Tepig begin using a Tackle, but it soon had flames covering it and gained speed. Soon enough the speed added more power to Tepig's combo move and scored a direct hit on Pidove. After that, Pidove was wobbling for a while before it fell down.

"Pokeball go!" I exclaimed as I threw my pokeball at the dazed Pidove. It opened and a red light enveloped Pidove and transferred it to the pokeball. It shook and clicked once…

…

…twice…

…

…and a third time. I walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. "Alright! I got a Pidove!" I shouted as my Tepig jumped into the air. We stood frozen like that for a while until we fell down.

"Alright, who's the wise guy who did that?" I asked, looking around for the Pokémon. I saw May awake with two Ralts, a Misdreavus, a Riolu, and a Buneary around her. The Ralts were holding up their hands, as if they were the guilty suspect.

I walked over there and saw Brendan with three pokeballs. "Brendan, who are these?"

He replied with a sigh, "Winter, these Pokémon hatched from the eggs." He began explaining what happened when I was battling Pidove.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback-Omniscient POV<strong>_

_Brendan just finished his battle, while Winter just started with Pidove. He walked over to May and managed to wake her up with a fake ribbon. As soon as May got her revenge with Brendan, one of Brendan's eggs was glowing._

_He took out the green-colored egg and out came a white Pokémon. It had a white body with a green hood. On top of the hood were two pink horns protruding from it. It turned out to be a shiny Ralts, since it was a darker shade of green. Before he can capture it, his second egg glowed again. This time he took the dark purple egg. The egg glowed again and this time it was ghost Pokémon. She had midnight skin with a purple necklace around her. She has a tinge of white on the back of her hair. _

"_That's a Misdreavus and a shiny one too!" May told Brendan. He managed to capture the baby Pokémon with ease before his next egg begins glowing. The last one, a dark blue egg, glowed again before showing a curious, baby Pokémon. He had a blue torso and black legs. His chest was also black with a yellow neck. His tail, arms, and head were also blue. On his head he has black fur over that are surrounding his eyes, making it look like a bandit. However in the middle, where the black meets, it extends to the nose, making a y-shaped –black- pattern._

"_Brendan, that's a Riolu! They're extremely hard to find!" May exclaimed as she told Brendan about the escapades of her and her friends involving a Riolu or its evolved form, Lucario. Brendan captured the Emanation Pokémon before resuming his eyes to the battle._

_As Pidove used Air Cutter, both of Winter's eggs hatched, at the same time. One was a normal Ralts and the other was a bunny-type Pokémon. She has a pale yellow fluff for her torso and pale yellow feet. Her chest and head are brown, with the exception of the pale yellow dot above each eye for the eyebrows. One of her ears is squished up, while the other is straight. She has yellow fluff on each of the brown ears. On the inside was pink._

_Brendan let out his baby Pokémon to talk with the newcomers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time- Winter's POV<strong>_

"And so, the Ralts thought it would be funny if they hold you up there." Brendan finished. I took out two of my pokeballs and captured them with ease.

"Looks like our family keeps on growing, huh Tepig!" I asked. She replied in Pokespeak.

"_This is going to be fun with our new brothers and sisters!" _Tepig squealed.

With that, we packed our stuff and head into Striaton City, the next Pokémon Contest and Brendan's first gym badge. However, May was angry, since she didn't get any new Pokémon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soon May, soon. If anyone catches the two references I made in the first AN and during the story. I will give you a rank. I will begin a rank system of how well you catch subtle clues in the text and what not. Rank 1-Beginner Detective**_

_**Who shall receive it, I DON'T KNOW! Review, eat, and sleep.**_

_**With all of my Pokémon**_

_**Aurareader**_


	6. Chapter 6: The New Kind of Contests

_**Well, nobody figured out the first one so far, but The Shiny Ginger one was pretty obvious. I'll give two clues: 1) It's not a title of a story, but a quote inside of it. 2) Corner of Woe occupancy count: 11**_

_**Onto the disclaimer!**_

_Riolu: Aurareader does not own Pokémon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

I was on a date with Ash Ketchum, the densest person I ever known. We went on a romantic dinner, a romantic movie, a romantic walk on the beach, and finally a romantic kiss. I made a mental note to not use that many romantic's next time.

I leaned in for the kiss, almost to Ash's lips. I closed my eye and instead of lip, I heard Ash talk.

"May, wake up. Wake up! You're going to be late for the contest registration."

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Winter and Brendan near me. Winter was shaking me and telling me to wake up.<p>

"Alright already, I'm up!" I yelled while throwing the covers up. "Why do I always wake up before the best part?" I asked to no one in particular. I quickly got dressed and head out of the Pokecenter we checked into last night. As we walked towards the Contest Hall, which was conveniently placed near the local gym, we saw Kai and a 5'8 guy with him.

We ran over there, glad to see our friend again. "Winter, Brendan, and May, this is Heinz. He's competing in the Contest too."

Heinz had a dark complexion. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with dark purple bubbles. He wore a black vest over his shirt and wore black jeans with blue on it. He waved and spoke. "Hope you guys know how to cook." We each had a confused look face on our face, until Kai explained.

"In Unova, when contests are in cities with gyms, they can choose to have a regular contest, or have a special contest where they have special appeal and battle rounds. For example, in Striaton City the appeal round is to make ramen with your Pokémon."

"I better sit this one out," I told my friends sheepishly. I realized that these new rules just made it harder for me to win, especially with my cooking. I waited as Brendan, Winter, Kai, and Heinz registered for the contests. Later, they told me that all appeals happen all the same time, so there would be enough time for the cooking. My friends also said that they're allowed to use up to three Pokémon to cook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later<strong>_

I sat in the bleachers, waiting for the cooking contest to start. All ten competitors came out in rows. Brendan was in the first row next to Winter. Heinz was in the second row, three people away from Kai. The judges were the three gym leaders of Striaton Gym, , , and the local Nurse Joy. The M.C, Jillian Meridian, came out.

"So who's ready for a cooking showdown!" she yelled into the mike. The audience cheered and the bell rung, signaling it was time for the contest to start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

I released my Riolu, Snivy, and Ralts for the cooking appeal. It was loud with all the trainers shouting commands to their Pokémon, so I decided to command them with telepathy.

"_Alright, you guys it's time to cook!" _I told them. They all cheered. I ran over to the utensils and grabbed two pots and filled it with water. I took it to my stove and set it to boil.

"_Ralts, use Confusion to hold up these pieces of meat. Riolu, punch and kick away at the meat, until it's fully tenderized." _ The Pokémon obeyed and began doing their tasks.

"_Snivy, chop these vegetables with Vine Whip!" _Snivy got out her vines and began chopping green onions, cilantro, basil, and chives. Meanwhile, the water boiled in both of the pots. I added the dry noodles to the smaller of the pots, to rehydrate it. I put a raw chicken inside the larger pot, to create the base of the broth. Fifteen minutes later, I took the noodles out and put in a bowl. I also took the fully cooked chicken out of the broth it created and started shredding it.

I looked at the tenderized meat that Riolu just created and told them to stop. _ "Snivy, finished with the vegetables?"_

"_Yep!" _she replied.

"_Good, now would you please start shredding the chicken?" _ I asked. She obediently started doing so. I started chopping the beef into small thin slices and seasoning them. I laid it out for the seasoning to take effect.

I checked how much time is left from the thirty minute time limit we had. I mentally cursed myself, for we had ten minutes left. I began to make the final touches to my bowl of ramen. I got out six small bowls and put the ramen inside of it. I put the uncooked meat and sprinkled the vegetables inside of the bowl. I ladled the soup inside into the bowl, making sure that the meat is inside the soup. I looked at the time, thinking that five minutes is enough time for the meat to cook inside the soup.

For the remainder of the time, I added some bean sprouts and charred a jalapeno with Riolu's Blaze Kick. I cut the jalapeno into a small circle and added one slice to each one.

With twenty seconds remaining, I cut a lime into four quarters and added the lime juice to each bowl. The bell rung, signaling it was the end. I returned all my Pokémon and wondered how the others fared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

As soon as the bell rung, I knew that time was up. I returned my Pokémon and looked at my sample bowls which had perfectly seasoned meat inside of it. The noodles were cooked to perfection. The flavor was sweet and spicy to combine into a unique taste.

Earlier in the appeal rounds, I heard Kai doing a spicy ramen dish with some zest, while Heinz made sweet and sour noodles. I heard some buzzers going off earlier, eliminating three people, leaving seven left.

We each presented our bowls to the judges. First was Brendan. All throughout the tasting, they were talking about the use of tenderizing, seasoning, and the natural flavors of vines chopping. It was a nature dish earning him a score of 90 out of 100.

Kai presented his spicy ramen dish. They were talking about the kick of the flavor, the aftertaste afterwards, which helped cooled down the spiciness, and how the spiciness felt like it was crawling down your throat. The natural spicy dish earned him 90.7 out of 100, being that Nurse Joy almost had a heat stroke.

Heinz presented his balanced sweet and sour dish. They talked about how it was perfectly balanced, how it seemed like a weird combination, but it was good, and how the taste seems like something you never forget. His dish earned him 89.5 out of 100.

I presented mine, nervous of how the judges react. As soon as Nurse Joy took one sip of the soup, her eyes were replaced by sparkles as she tilted her face towards her clasped hands.

"Um, Nurse Joy, can you get back to the contest?" I asked. It took a snap to bring her back. The judges were amazed by the flavor of sweetness and spiciness balancing out, how instead of fire she used Tepig's ember to cook the meat, and how she blended curry with banana chips and drained it to put it into the soup. As they talked amongst themselves, they revealed the score, 97.5, the highest in the contest. We walked back into the waiting room and looked at the television. The MC came out and announced the results.

"Alright, the four people moving on are…"

"Winter, Brendan, Kai, and…"

"…"

"…"

"Heinz!"

I sighed as our names and pictures showed up. I was glad that I made it, but now I had a new challenge; winning against my opponent. Seconds later, the match-ups appeared.

"The match-up for the first round is Brendan V.S Winter and Heinz V.S Kai." Jillian announced.

Brendan looked at me, grinning. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

It was time for my battle. I walked out onto the stage and saw Winter opposite of me. I smirked. "Just because we're best friends, doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you."

Winter grinned, before replying. "Same here." She threw out her pokeball, revealing Ralts. I took out my pokeball and threw it out too, revealing my own shiny Ralts.

"Looks like it's the battle of the rare Pokémon Ralts! Time starts now!" Jillian exclaimed.

"Ralts, use Confusing Leaves!" Winter's Ralts begin to shoot out leaves of different colors, but they were then outlined in blue as Ralts were controlling them. They begin to head towards Gallant, my Ralts.

"Gallant, stop it with Confusion and encircle it around you!" Gallant stopped it with Confusion, causing her points to decrease. He began to make it circle around him, making him look awesome. He stopped it and threw the attack at Ralts. Winter's points took a dive from my actions.

"Gallant use Will-O-Leaves!" Gallant used Will-O-Wisp and followed with Magical Leaves. The display was purple balls of fire mixing with different colored leaves. The hit would have been hit if Winter didn't shout that one command.

"Ralts, use Confusion to boost up Calm Mind!" Ralts was using Calm Mind, and then she was outlined in blue. She was encircled by Will-O-Leaves, but instead of hitting, she just stood there. I looked at my Pokémon and saw it was blushing at the sight of Ralts in the dazzling display of fire and grass.

"Gallant, use Fire Sneak!" Gallant's shadow begun to sneak towards Ralts, until it was directly under her. Then, the shadow attacked and shot out purple balls of fire.

"Ralts, use Confusion Tackle!" Gallant had a blue outline, raising it in the air, until it was pulled towards Ralts. At the same time, she used Tackle. The momentum added more damage. The bell rung as the attack hit. Jillian came out onto the stage, holding her microphone.

"What a fantastic battle! The winner of this battle is…"

"…"

"…"

"Brendan!" I could see that Winter was disappointed, but she smiled at me. I knew that it was a genuine smile with a genuine lost.

We walked back to the waiting room, where I hugged her. As I hugged her, she smelt good, possibly perfume-like.

"You were great Winter, but it needs some improving."

"Thanks Brendan." She walked out to the bleachers towards May.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

The battle started as soon as I found a seat with May. On the field, Kai had his Scyther out, while Heinz had a Squirtle.

"Begin!" Jillian yelled before leaving the field.

"Scyther, use Vacuum Wave!" Scyther created a wave that seems to suck up the air around them. It hit Squirtle, sending it back, but not enough to make it faint.

"Now use, Quick Attack!" Scyther ran, leaving a line of white light behind him.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Squirtle withdrew inside his shell, safe from the attack.

"Use Wing Attack!" Scyther created gusts of wind using his wings.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Heinz commanded. Squirtle withdrew into his shell. "As I always, say defense makes a great offense!"

I didn't get what he was saying until the attack hit. The wind pushed Squirtle's shell. His shell kept hitting the walls like a pinball machine, until it eventually found its target, Scyther. It kept hitting him over and over again.

"Scyther, jump and use Quick Attack from above!" Scyther jumped and in mid-air, he managed to hit Squirtle, burying him halfway into the ground.

"Now, use Vacuum Wave inside the shell!"

"Squirtle, use Water Gun to get out!" Too late. Scyther got over there quickly and slammed his hands inside the shell, creating the wave inside the shell. Squirtle came out of the shell and fainted.

Six red X's appeared on the judges table, signaling it was the end for Heinz. Jillian came onto the field and congratulated Kai.

Kai and Heinz met in the middle of the field, shaking hands for respect and more battles to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

I wait anxiously for Brendan to appear. I hope that he doesn't screw up and lose his first ribbon. I know for a fact that Kai and Heinz already have two ribbons. Jillian, the MC came out again. Seconds after she came, Brendan came out and so did Kai.

"Alright coordinators, get out your Pokémon and battle!" she yelled.

"Riolu, assistance please!" Brendan yelled out as he threw the pokeball into the air. The pokeball released the Emanation Pokémon.

"Absol, come on out!" Kai called out the Disaster Pokémon. The wolf-like, quadruped Pokémon had white fur and a dark blue face. On the top of his head was a crescent-shaped, dark blue horn.

"Begin!" Jillian left the field as she said that.

Brendan smirked as he called out a command. "Riolu, use Blaze Kick!" Riolu's foot lit up as he threw the kick to the Dark-type Pokémon. The attack hit Absol in the face.

"Use Razor Wind!" Absol swung his head as if he shot a wave of something.

Riolu stood there waiting for the command to come. "Riolu, jump now." He said calmly. Riolu jumped as Razor Wind took effect, hitting Absol instead of Riolu.

"Now use Force Palm!" Riolu brought himself to Absol and used Force Palm. Absol grunted as the super effective move hit. "Use it again!" Riolu brought himself closer this time and was about to hit, when Kai shouted out a command.

"Use Double Team!" Kai ordered. Soon enough, multiple copies of Absols were all over the place.

Brendan stood there as in thought, when he told one command that would change the course of the battle.

"Rapid fire Aura Sphere!" Riolu smiled as he heard the command and started forming blue spheres inside his hands. He shot them down and one by one, the Absols disappeared until one is hit by the super effective move.

"And in course of the battle, Riolu learned a new move, Aura Sphere!" Jillian announced to the crowd.

"Quick Attack, Absol!" Kai commanded. Absol ran fast, getting closer to Riolu every second.

Brendan grinned. "Riolu charge up Aura Sphere and let it flow throughout you." Riolu charged up the sphere and instead of releasing it, he let it flow throughout his body, outlining him in a dark blue glow. "When Absol gets close, use Force Palm!"

Absol got close and at the same time, Riolu focused the energy from the Aura Sphere into the Force Palm and released it. The attack was like seeing an electric attack flowing throughout water.

Absol received the two super effective attacks and struggled to get up, but failed so. Six red X's appeared on the judges table, making Brendan the winner. The crowd cheered as Brendan was the winner.

Brendan returned Riolu as Kai did the same with Absol. They met in the middle and shook each other's hand.

They both smiled. "Great battle and many more to come." Brendan said to Kai.

"The same to you, and maybe someday we can get a rematch." Kai replied.

The crowd dissipated and we left too, waving good-bye to our old and new friend as they left for the next city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Afternoon<strong>_

The day after the contest, Brendan trained his Pokémon for today's battle for his first gym badge. After a quick lunch, we head towards the gym.

Brendan ran all the way there to only bump someone I knew too well.

"Hey, watch i—MAY!" the all-too-familiar voice exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Cliff Hanger alert! Who could it be? One more hint for you guys.<strong>_

_**The author is one of the reviewers. Just look for the one true guardian in the review board or whatever it's called.**_

_**With all my Pokémon,**_

_**Aurareader**_


	7. Chapter 7: The First Gym Badge

_**First of all, I would like to give Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, PichuAuraGuardian18, and Supernal Godzilla, for guessing half of the two stories. The first was Feircer Than A Legendary by The Shiny Gengar and the other was in the story so it was much harder to find, but it was Pokemon:Leauge of Ultimates by PichuGuardian18. It was hard for peeple to find that one, inlcuding the author. So half of the experience.**_

_***Legend of Zelda, New item music**__*** You guys are now level 0.5: Trainee Detective**_

_**Also, remember that I can do special appeals or not when the contests are in cities with gyms. Onto the disclaimer!**_

_Ash: How did I get here?_

_**Doesn't matter! Do the disclaimer!**_

_Ash: Fine, Aurareader does not own Pokémon. *mumbles*_

**What was that? Don't make me release my Pokémon on you!**

_*Left, leaving an image of himself out out smoke*_

_**Alright, you guys, have fun! *Release all of my Pokémon***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

"MAY!" I heard from the person who bumped into me. He was probably a few months older than me and and a year older than May. He had pale tan skin, raven black hair, a red and white cap on with a blue pokeball, and brown eyes. He wore a short-sleeved hoodie with blue covering the hood, the arms, and curving just below of the chest. He had two black curves on his jacket, one near his neck, and the other was separating the blue and the white. The jacket was white under the second black curve, with two blue slits, for the pockets. He had an upside down, yellow, y-shaped zipper- zipped up of course. He also wore a black fingerless glove with red at the end. He wore black pants and red and black shoes. On his shoulder was a Pikachu. Two other people were with him.

Next was a tan girl with purple, almost like a bush, hair and brown eyes. She had two tails of hair sticking above her head, staying up with two yellow ribbons. It then led to a bush of purple hair, stopping short above her butt. She then had a pony tail sticking out of the bush, connecting with another yellow ribbon. She wore a beige long-sleeved shirt with pink covering the ends of the sleeves and a small part around her neck. She wore a pink skirt with a giant ribbon in it. She had white stockings, which just stop a little bit under her knees, with yellow covering the end of it. She had pink, yellow, and white shoes. Peeking out of the hair was an Axew. He had a dark green shark fin horn sticking out of his head. His body was mostly a lighter shade of dark green, with a light green, almost seems like scarf. He had red eyes with dark green around the eyes.

Finally there was a pale skin man with green hair with four round spikes sticking out. He had green eyes and a waiter's outfit. He had on a black vest with three gold buttons going up and a white shirt. He wore black slacks and brown and yellow shoes. He had a green bowtie to complete his outfit.

The guy then walked over to May. "May, what are you doing here?"

"Competing in contests and aiming to be Top Coordinator. So, are you going to introduce me to your friends or not?" she asked with tint of playfulness in her voice.

Ash then point to the girl. "This is Iris. She's traveling with me to become Dragon Master." Iris waved. He then point to the man. "This is Cilan, a Pokémon connoisseur. He helped me find my way to Striaton Gym."May of course asked, what a Pokémon connoisseur is, which Cilan happily explained. Ash waited for some seconds before he spoke again. "May, aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

Before May spoke, I introduced myself. "My name is Brendan, May's cousin. I'm aiming to be Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator." I heard Ash breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I said that I was May's cousin. _"Well this is going to be interesting." _ I thought to myself.

Winter introduced herself next. "I'm Winter and I'm traveling with these two to become Top Coordinator." After the introductions, we enter the gym to find ourselves in a restaurant. The customers there stared at us as we enter the gym. Two waiters, who looked like Cilan, but noticeable changes, escorted us to a table. One waiter had a blue bowtie and blue hair drooping drown like water, some of it covering one of his blue eyes. The other had a red bowtie with red hair, which looked like it was a fire, and red eyes.

"So what would like to order?" the red-haired guy asked.

"May I interest you in a drink?" the blue-haired man asked. They continued to pester us with questions, until Ash finally had it and screamed, "I just wanna have a Striaton City Gym battle!"

The questions stopped and the waiters and customers, who were all girls, looked at Ash. He began to leave, but the lights dimmed and the waiters had the spotlight, including Cilan. I didn't listen much, until Cilan announced that it was the Striaton Gym. After that the red-haired guy, whose name is Chili, said that they are the gym leaders. Cress, the blue-haired guy, continued.

"We're triplet brothers."

"And we're the gym leaders!" all three brothers finished with. The wall behind them began to open and Ash and I followed them. Winter, May and Iris went upstairs to watch us.

"It's time to choose your opponent, Ash. You can choose Chili, Cress, or me." Cilan explained.

They released their Pokémon. All of them looked like beige monkeys, but there were a few key differences. One had red hair shaped like a flame with red ears with orange inside. His face was kind of yellowish beige along with his chest and arms. His legs, torso, and tail were red.

The second was green, with a little green tree on top of his head. His head was mostly green along with the edge of his ears. Inside of the ears was a light green color. The rest of his face, body, and arms were yellowish beige. His legs and tail were green.

The third was blue. He had blue mostly near the top with hair that seems like it was spouting water. He had blue along the edges of his ears with light blue in them. His face was again, a yellowish beige. He had blue near the top of his body, instead of below, and blue on the end of his tail. The rest was yellowish beige. I scanned them with my Pokedex as Ash did.

_Pansear- the High Temp Pokemon. This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600° F._

_Pansage- the Grass Monkey Pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress._

_Panpour- the Spray Pokemon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large._

The Pokedex explained each of the Pokémon, respectively.

"So we have Pansear, a Fire-type, Pansage, a Grass-type, and finally Panpour, a Water-type. Anyone of them would be a great opponent." Ash exclaimed.

The three brothers crowded around Ash again, asking for the battle. "Alright, I choose to battle all three of you!" Ash said. The three brothers begin to think about what to do, since they never had a challenger like this before.

"Alright, Ash! You need two wins to get the badge. So let the battle begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

I'm glad that I finally found Ash, but worried about how he takes on the challenge. Ash's first battle is against Chili.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokeball and Tepig came out.

"It takes courage to challenge a Fire-type Gym Leader with a Fire-type Pokémon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments Later<strong>_

"Pansear is unable to battle. Tepig wins the battle!" Cilan shouted. I still couldn't believe how the battle went. After Tepig's fire attacks failed, Pansear used Dig. Ash commanded Tepig to go after Pansear. Pansear emerged from the hole with his tail being bitten by Tepig. Tepig swung him around until there was enough momentum to send him flying, but it was not enough to make him faint. Tepig then used Ember and Tackle to make him faint.

As I lost myself in my thoughts, I quickly resumed myself to the ongoing battle.

Ash had Pikachu out and Cress had Panpour.

"Using an Electric-type like Pikachu against a Water-type like Panpour, I'm beginning to think that Ash had thought this one through." I heard Iris said. I fumed at her statement, but it almost sent me over the edge if Winter didn't calm me down.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu was running at a blinding speed.

Cress remained calm. "Panpour, use Double Team." There were copies of Panpour and Pikachu hit the wrong one and went through it. "Now, Panpour use Scratch!" The copies followed with Pikachu and scratched him.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted with worry.

"Pikachu is an Electric-type, of course, so there's definitely an advantage there. Even so, it's still no match for my Panpour! Alright, Panpour use Water Gun!"

Panpour shot a stream of water from his mouth while Ash told Pikachu to dodge it, and dodge it he did.

"Alright, Thunderbolt, go!" Ash ordered. Pikachu was getting ready to shoot out his attack.

"Panpour, aim at Pikachu's feet!" Panpour shot his water gun at Pikachu's feet, making him slide on the ground.

"Pika, Pika!" I heard from the battlefield.

"I saw right through your attack patterns. Such an obvious move." explained Cress. The annoying cheerleaders near us began cheering for Cress.

"Now we'll take turn attacking and defending! Start off with Water Gun!" Cress commanded.

"Pan, Pan!"Panpour again shot out a stream of water aiming for Pikachu and it him.

"Pikaa!"

"Use Scratch one more time!" Panpour went directly to Pikachu and scratched him, repeatedly.

Pikachu managed to get up. "Alright, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu was outlined in electricity as he head towards Panpour.

"Volt Tackle, a move where a Pokémon cause damage to itself. Even so, our anti-Electric-type strategy is perfect. Alright Panpour, Mud Sport!"

Panpour's hands began to glow until; he hit the ground with them, causing a line of mud heading towards Pikachu. Pikachu, mid-way in Volt Tackle, came in contact with the mud stopping it from attacking and making it slide towards Panpour.

Cress snapped. "Finish it up with Water Gun!" Panpour shot the stream of water and hit Pikachu. He struggled to get up, but instead faints.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Panpour wins!" Cilan said. I stared in shock as Pikachu was taken down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash's Third Battle- Brendan's POV<strong>_

It was time for Ash's third battle, the battle that would decide everything. He was going up against Cilan's Pansage.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash threw his pokeball into the air. The Sea Otter Pokémon came out, ready to battle. I could sense fear as Oshawott got a good look at his opponent, Pansage. Oshawott went behind Ash. I sweat-dropped at the sight of Oshawott. Ash and Pikachu pushed Oshawott into the field and gave him a pep talk.

"Oshawott Tackle, go!" Oshawott charged at Pansage.

"Pansage, dodge." Pansage just side-stepped, avoiding the attack. "Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Pansage shot seed out of his mouth at Oshawott. Oshawott tried to turn and run, but keeps getting pelted by the rapid-fire seeds.

"_Somebody help me!"_ Oshawott cried. After some running, it laid down on his face and rubbed his back.

Cilan wagged his finger. "Looks like you two need to grow up a bit. You know, mature." Cilan taunted.

Ash was angered by this. "What'cha say?"

Cilan stopped wagging his finger. "You want proof, I'll show you proof. Pansage get close to Oshawott!" When Pansage got close to Oshawott, I can see seat beads and fear in his eyes.

"And now use Bite!" Pansage bit down on Oshawott's head and didn't let go. Oshawott ran around, not seeing his surroundings, he ran into a rock while Pansage didn't.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" commanded Ash. Oshawott shot stream after stream of water, but Pansage just kept dodging and dodging.

"You got to aim better, Oshawott!" Oshawott shot again and again. He managed to get Pansage into the air. He shot again and hit Pansage in mid-air.

"Pansage, I think it's time to convert the power of the sun." Pansage hold his hands towards the top of his head and begin to charge for Solarbeam. He finished charging and held the charged orb in his hands.

"Pansage, use Solarbeam now!" Pansage brought his hands back, aimed, and shot the Solarbeam.

"Oshawott, deflect it!" Before the attack hit, I saw Oshawott using his Scalchop as a shield. The attack pushed Oshawott towards a nearby rock.

All of the gym leaders couldn't be more amazed by this. "Now that was a truly fascinating defense move. Oshawott deflected our Solarbeam with his Scalchop. I've seen many of an Oshawott in my time, but that was a first." exclaimed Cilan.

"Just you wait and see. You'll see that my Oshawott is a cut above the rest." bragged Ash.

"Impressive. Then, there's no holding back. Alright Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

"Quick, block it with your Scalchop." Pansage shot the seeds, to have it bounce harmlessly off Oshawott's Scalchop.

"Yes, now Razor Shell!" Oshawott's Scalchop became a curved blue sword as he aimed for Pansage.

"Use Bullet Seed, once more!" Oshawott tried to dodge the attack in mid-air, but failed. The Scalchop was knocked out of his paw.

"Oshawott, get you Scalchop. Hurry!" Oshawott got back up and went towards his Scalchop to be taken back towards his original spot and hit with Bullet Seed.

"Alright, let's begin. The time for the battle to be served is here!" I heard Cilan. Above me, I could hear May, Winter, and Iris asking with curiosity and the cheerleaders sighing.

"Ah, hmm. I'm afraid that you and Oshawott aren't quite as robust as I hoped you would be." Ash had a look of confusion on his face. "Your battle style has no spice and your attacks are rather bland. Sorry, but what a letdown" Cilan continued. I tuned out to the evaluation of Pokémon, until there was some battling to be done.

"Okay, Oshawott use Water Gun and aim at that wall!" Everybody was shocked at Ash's command, everybody but me. I saw what was going to happen. He shot the stream of water at the wall and it bounced off it and bounced off the rocks, until it reached the Scalchop. It hit the Scalchop and brought it into the air.

"Catch it and use Razor Shell!" Oshawott ran towards the shell and grabbed it. He ran over to Pansage and used Razor Shell.

"Pansage use Bite!"

"Use Razor Shell!" The two attacks collided and both were still standing. Pansage fell down with swirly eyes.

"Pansage is unable to battle! Oshawott wins and with two wins, the victor is Ash the challenger." Chili announced. I heard May cheering the loudest, but she was silenced by Winter.

The gym leaders came up to Ash with the badge. Cress was holding the tray with the badge. "Here Ash, this is for you."

"This badge is proof you defeated the Striaton Gym." continued Chili.

"It's called the Trio Badge." finished Cilan. Ash thanked them and jumped into the air.

"I got the Trio Badge, my first in the region!" all of his Pokémon he used jumped with him.

I got up and went to the gym leaders. "I want to challenge Striaton Gym. I want to challenge all three of you!

They agreed after healing their Pokémon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>_

"Now that all of our Pokémon are healed up, who would you like to challenge first?" The three gym leaders asked.

I looked at them, thinking who to challenge first. After analyzing their Pokémon and their battle strategies, I made my decision. "I choose to battle Cress first, and then Chili, and finally Cilan."

Cilan went to the referee's position while Chili was on stand-by. "Panpour, come on out!" The Spray Pokémon came out with its cheerful expression still on.

"Snivy, assistance please!" My first Pokémon came out of her pokeball ready to battle. "Razor Tornado, Snivy!" Snivy begin spinning while using Razor Leaf, sending the razor sharp leaves everywhere. The super effective attack hit Panpour directly.

"Panpour, use Double Team!" Multiple copies of Panpour came out.

I smirked at the sight as I had a strategy for this. "Snivy, use Vine Tornado!" Snivy got her vines out and begin to spin again, attacking every copy until she grabbed the right one. She grabbed Panpour after several tries. I knew that if Snivy spun again, she would be confused, so I would have to be careful from now on.

"Panpour, use Water Gun to get out!" Panpour shot a stream of water at Snivy, but she just absorbed it like a plant would. "Use Scratch to get out!" Panpour tried to scratch Snivy's vines, but to no avail as he was wrapped by the vines very tightly.

I grinned as I have this one in the bag. "Snivy, signature move: Vine Tackle!" The gym leaders have on a confused face as I ordered the command. Snivy begin to use Tackle while pulling her vines towards her, creating momentum. At the last second, before Snivy tackled Panpour, she threw him at her, creating more momentum.

Snivy hit Panpour directly. He hit the wall and created dust. As the dust fades away, Panpour was shown with swirly eyes.

Cilan was shocked by how I defeated his brother, but managed to referee. "Panpour is unable to battle. The winner is Snivy!"

"_Snivy, you did a great job! Take a nice, long rest." _I told her before returning her to the pokeball.

Chili then came onto the field. "The next battle between Chili and Brendan will now begin. Call out your Pokémon!" Cilan yelled.

"Midnight, assistance!" I threw out my pokeball, revealing my shiny Misdreavus.

"Pansear, it's go time." The High Temp Pokémon came out onto the field. This was going to be a difficult battle.

"Pansear, Flamethrower!" He shot out flames at Midnight.

"Midnight, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Midnight managed to dodge the flames and shot a Shadow Ball at Pansear. The arena was covered with smoke.

"Now use Psywave!" Midnight shot out a wave of psychic power at Pansear.

"Pansear, use Dig to dodge!" Just before the wave can hit him, he went underground. As he dug back up, the move didn't affect Misdreavus.

"Use Bite!" In mid-air, Midnight was attacked by the super effective attack, but Pansear didn't let go.

"Use Flamethrower!" Pansear shot out the flames, engulfing Midnight. As the flames cleared, I saw Midnight in the air.

"_I'm sor-sorry." _Was all I heard before she fainted.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle. Pansear wins!" Cilan again announced.

"_Don't worry, Midnight. Now take a good, long rest." _ I returned her to the pokeball.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

It's one-to-one. The next battle would decide it. I couldn't help, but feel nervous at my crush's battle.

Chili offered to referee. "The final battle between Brendan Withe of Nuvema Town and Cilan of the Striaton Gym will now begin."

"Lillipup, assistance!" I saw Brendan throw his pokeball and out came the Pokémon he caught two days ago.

"Pansage, let's go! You can have the first move from anywhere you like."

Brendan scrunched his eyebrows looking for the right place to go to. "Lillipup, use Dig!"

Pansage looked around, searching for Lillipup. Lillipup emerged behind him.

"Now, Lillipup, use Fire Fang!" Lillipup's fangs began to light up with fire and he bit Pansage. The super effective move managed to take a dent of Pansage's power.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Pansage shot the seeds and managed to score a hit on Lillipup.

"Lillipup, use Dig again." Lillipup dug underground and again appeared behind Pansage. "Lillipup, use Bite!" Lillipup bit onto the leaves on Pansage's head, again score a hit and regained some health and power.

"Pansage, it's time to convert the power of the sun." Pansage begin to charge his most powerful attack, before unleashing it.

"Dig to dodge!" Lillipup dodged with dig and appeared right in front of Pansage. "Use Tackle!" The surprise attack hit Pansage into the wall, but he still managed to get back up.

"Lillipup, use Fire Bite to finish it!" Lillipup extended his mouth for Bite, but extended it a little bit more for Fire Fang. He rushed towards Pansage and bit down hard. The fire and the extra power of Bite sent Pansage into the air. When he fell down onto the ground, he had swirly eyes.

"Pansage is unable to battle. The winner is Lillipup and Brendan!" Brendan returned his Pokémon. All three brothers came towards him.

"In proof of your accomplishment, here is the Trio Badge." The three brothers said.

Brendan took it and jumped into the air. "I got the Trio Badge!" The Pokémon he used jumped into the air.

Afterwards Ash and Brendan went to the Pokecenter to get their Pokémon healed. May and I went with them. Cilan was there too, asking Ash all of these questions.

May had time to interrupt Cilan. "Ash, could I, Brendan, and Winter join you on your journey?"

Ash smiled. "Of course May, the more the merrier!"

Iris then came into the Pokecenter with her Axew glowing pink…

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you guys later and I may not update for about two week, because of CST's!<strong>_

_**With All of my Pokémon,**_

_**Aurareader**_


	8. Chapter 8: Kisses

_**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter!**_

Everyone: …

_**What? I had several executive meetings, ceremonies to plan, homework, and finals. And I'm in 7**__**th**__** grade! Well actually 8**__**th**__**.Also, to make this fanfic shorter, I will recap what happened in the anime with someone's POV. Also, if I get ahead of the series, I will start using my imagination.**_

_**The disclaimer's been said too many times, now let's get started!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

The events that took place earlier this week made us gain new Pokémon and friends. After we stopped Team Rocket in the Dreamyard, Cilan wanted to go with Ash, Iris, May, Winter, and I on our journey. Ash recently caught a Snivy who apparently was my own Snivy's sister. We saved a Darmanitan from a falling bell, avoided an angry encounter with a Scolipede, and Axew learned Dragon Rage correctly.

"Where are we now?" Winter asked Cilan.

"We're near Luxuria Town. According to the map, there's a Contest Hall and a Battle Club there."

As soon as Ash and May heard about battles and contests, they ran towards the city. We all sighed and tried to catch up with them.

_**One Quick Run Later**_

After catching up with May and Ash, we walked the final stretch towards the town. As we stopped to amaze in its glory, we agreed to split up into two groups. Iris, Cilan, and Ash will go to the Battle Club, while the rest of us will participate in the contest there.

After they left, I turned around to face the girls. "Anyone know where the hall is?" They both shook their heads. "Just great!" was all I said before face-palming myself.

After several dead ends and asking questions, we made it to the contest hall just in time to register.

"May I ask who is going to be your partner?" the attendant inquired.

"This must be a tag-team contest, so I choose…" looking at the two girls, "Winter."

I could tell she's holding her excitement, but for what I don't know. You see, I refuse to look into my best friend's most private inner thoughts, so I basically can't read her like a card.

"May, it looks like you need to sit this one out." I told her until a certain white hat caught my eye.

"Ashley!" I called out. I waved her over and she came. Her handbag's color was blue today, as a sign of mourning for something. "Okay Ashley, you're going to be partners with May for this contest. Do you agree?"

"Only on one condition." She had a mischievous smirk on her face and lustful eyes.

"What?" She whispered it into my ear. My eyes widen at what she tells me as I never ever had someone to do this with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

The possibilities run through my mind as Ashley whispered her demand to Brendan.

"A kiss! You want a kiss from me." Brendan exclaimed. Ashley nodded her head.

My worst nightmare is coming true. Brendan's first kiss will not be me, but that Skuntank Ashley. As Brendan leaned towards her cheek, she quickly turned her head and her lips made contact with Brendan's.

I felt my heart shattered into a million pieces. Ashley seemed like she was enjoying the kiss, but Brendan remains emotionless. Soon the kiss broke and May and Ashley went off to register.

I walked with Brendan to the waiting room for the coordinators, but I stopped him and slapped his cheek. I could tell I was crying as I saw the droplets hit the ground.

"Look I had to do for my cousin, Winter. I'm sorry if Ashley or even I hurt your feelings."

I remained numb as he continued.

"Look if you want to even it out, then go ahead." As soon as he said that, a spark ignited in me. Instead of crying about it, I'm going to get him to fall in love with me.

I mumbled what I wanted. Brendan looked at me with an inquisitive look.

"What was that?"

"I said that I wanted a kiss." After I said that, I ran towards him and put my arms around his neck. I planted my lips against his and started kissing. He didn't relax, but soon after he put his arms around my waist. _He left his guard down, now's the time to strike! _I thought to myself. I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth and started exploring it. I wished I could see his reaction to what I just did. I kept exploring it for a full minute until I stopped and release him. I started to walk away, but an arm pulled me back.

"What was that?" Brendan looked at me, I bet wondering where his best friend is.

"That was your best kiss you will ever have in your life." I said and quickly ran away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

I touched my lips. _Does she… Does she actually have affections for me? _ I wondered to myself. I ran after her. I grabbed her arm and look into her eyes.

"Winter, I don't know if I love you or not, but we'll find out in later chapters. We can get through this together. But know this; I really appreciate you for being a wonderful best friend and a good kisser."

She started to speak, but I put two fingers to her lips. "No time, we need to think about the combo moves to do during the appeals."

I dragged her over to some seats and we began to talk.

"Yeah…. No that wouldn't work… How about this?... Maybe….. We can pull this one….. Eureka!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter's POV<strong>_

After five minutes, we found a good combination to pull off. By then, it was our turn for the appeal.

Brendan and I walked out onto the stage, exposed to the harsh bright lights and wild audience.

"Ralts, it's all yours/ assistance!" Brendan and I shouted. The Feeling Pokémon came out, energetic and happy.

"Ralts, use Magical Leaf!" My Ralts shot out colorful leaves into the air.

"Gallant, you use Magical Leaf, too!" The shiny Ralts shot out the leaves and it mixed with my Ralts leaves.

"Now, use Confusion!" We both shouted. Gallant and Ralts glowed and swirled the leaves around creating a tornado.

"Gallant, use Will-O-Wisp!" Gallant stopped his attack and created five purple balls of fire. He shot it towards the tornado.

"Ralts hurry and move the tornado towards you and Gallant." My Ralts moved the tornado slowly towards us and engulf Gallant and her in the tornado. The purple fire at the bottom of the tornado started its effect. It consumed the leaves, leaving purple sparks and black ash. Luckily, the Confusion protected both Ralts from getting hurt, but it created a fantastic display.

The tornado wasn't over, so it lifted the Ralts up. The last of the fire consumed the leaves leaving the Ralts hold their hands in victory and in mid-air with the remnants with Confusion.

We recalled our Pokémon and left the stage. I high-fived Brendan and hopefully thought that Brendan forgot my little moment.

"Oh Winter, you're forgetting about your little moment you had with me. Care to explain?" Brendan turned towards me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, well, I, um, well, I wanted, um, okay, I'minlovewithyou!" With my face flushed, I ran away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

It was my turn with Ashley. I thought of a great combo, thinking back to one of the Frontier Brains. I thought back to the drama Ashley cause with my cousin. The kiss harshly hurt Winter, I mean it was so obvious she had feelings for him, but still. Hopefully, Brendan will know what to do with this. I'm mature from my previous journeys, so this is a way for Brendan to mature.

Ashley and I walked out onto the stage.

"Hard Man, come on out!" Ashley's Cranidos came out.

"Oshawott, the stage is all yours!"

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

"Hard Man, use Flamethrower!" I crossed my fingers hoping for this to work. The two attacks collided and they formed around each other, electrical sparks surrounding them.

"Hard Man, run to the other side of the stage quickly!" The Cranidos ran to the other side.

"Hard Man, Blizzard!"

"Oshawott, Ice Beam!" Oshawott shot the ice beam at the fire/water combo, while Cranidos shot the Blizzard at the combo too. The combination froze the fire and water.

"Hard Man, Zen Headbutt!" Hard Man ram his head into the frozen combo making it crack. Sparkles were everywhere, nicely complimenting our Pokémon. We walked back to the waiting room anxiously waiting for the results.

Jillian came out onto the stage.

"The first two semifinalists teams are Winter and Brendan and May and Ashley!" I was so excited that I didn't hear the other two teams.

_**TWO BATTLES LATER**_

This was it, the final battle between Ashley and me and Brendan and Winter.

"Riolu, assistance!"

"Buneary, it's all yours!"

"Psycho, it's time to shine!"

"Skitty, the stage is yours!"

My Skitty came on out along with Ashley's Abra. Brendan's Riolu was out with Winter's Buneary.

"Begin!"

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere on Skitty!"

"Psycho use Teleport with Skitty" Abra grabbed Skitty and Teleported away, just in time from the blue sphere.

"Buneary, use Bounce!" Buneary bounced high into the air and bounced onto Abra when he teleported back.

"Psycho, use Psychic on Riolu." Riolu was lifted into air.

"Skitty, use Doubleslap!" Skitty went up close to Riolu and slapped him twice.

Just then I saw Ash on the sidelines. At first I was happy, but then I heard shouting coming from Ashley.

"Oh you're here for me Ash!" Ash and I was confused by this.

"What do you mean, he's here for you! He's here to cheer me on!" I argued.

"I known him longer than you, Princess!"

"Oh what about Brendan, huh? What about that kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"Oh don't pretend to not remember. You can't have two choices."

"Ash's mine and that's final!"

"To tell the truth, I really don't know who the heck you are!" Ash shouted from the stands.

"Oh come on Ash, remember! Our moms would bring us together for play dates. But they just wanted to talk to each other." Ashley countered.

We continued to argue, never knowing the danger it caused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brendan's POV<strong>_

"This is too perfect Winter. Now's the time to strike." Winter nodded her head.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam at Psycho." Winter quietly shouted. Buneary shot the beam of ice at Psycho causing him to lose concentration.

"Riolu, use Force Palm on Skitty." I kinda yelled. Riolu's palm lit up for a moment before hitting Skitty with his palm. Skitty was knocked out instantly by the super effective move.

However, Psycho kept on teleporting around dodging most of Buneary's attacks.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" Riolu shot the blue sphere at the Abra. The sphere hit and managed to stop Psycho from teleporting.

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!" Buneary charged towards Abra and repeatedly hit him with her ears. After that Abra was just hovering around erratically.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere!"

"Buneary, freeze the sphere with Ice Beam." Buneary shot the beam at the flying sphere and froze it. The frozen sphere hit Psycho, but not before he used Thunder towards Buneary.

Before either one of us could make a sound, Riolu jumped towards Buneary and got her out of the way. In the end, May's and Ashley's Pokémon fainted because of no connection at all. Riolu, however, was still holding Buneary and had a light blush on his face.

The buzzer ranged signaling it was over. Ashley and May turned from each other to the battlefield.

May's expression was just priceless. "What, we lost?"

Winter and I nodded. "It was probably your fault!" May said turning to Ashley.

"No, it was your fault!" Ashley argued.

Winter and I just sighed at this immature behavior done by the supposedly great May Maple. We just went up and got our ribbons.

"Winter, we got the Luxuria Ribbon!" We high-fived and hugged.

Eventually, we had to drag May out of her argument and on track to continue our journey with Ash, Cilan, and Iris. May went ahead to talk with Ash, but I stayed behind with Winter.

"So, Winter, you're in love with me, care to explain why?"

"Well, Brendan, you're smart, handsome, and kind. And I love how you're always there for me." Winter replied.

"Well, um, well, to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you too." My face flushed. She didn't say anything, except wrap her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

After several minutes, we broke away.

"Ya know, Winter, we need to set Ash and May up."

"Agreed." I already can tell this was the start of something new.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I had to find a way to set up these two. So why not use Yin-Yang-Yo-Yo's character effectively. He wrote that Ashley can't decide between the different choices and wants to fall in love like any girl. So this was appropriate use, so sorry if this wasn't Yx4.<strong>_

_**Well Bye, see ya later.**_

_**Effectively Written,**_

_**Aurareader**_


End file.
